1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski boots which require specialized bindings, and to modified universal bindings capable of use with such types of boots, as well as others. The bindings are to be mounted on a ski such that they can bind any type of standardized boot, including those boots which require specialized bindings.
2. Description of Background
Ski boots are known whose vamps and uppers are formed in different ways but whose front and rear ends comprise zones which are standardized both as to their configuration and dimension. Present standards utilized for all ski boot manufacturers are those which have been developed by the German and Austrian Institutes of Standardization. The standards are known as ONORM and DIN, and the standards of each of the Institutes relative to the dimensions and configurations of boots to allow for their attachment on conventional bindings serve as the definition of what is meant by the terms "standard" and "standardized" as used in this application. As of this time time the relevant standards are ONORM S4035 and S4036, and DIN standards 7800 parts 1 and 2, although it is understood that if these standards ever change or are supplanted by another series of standards, that it is the prevailing standards which are intended by this application. These norms call for standardized retention zones adapted to cooperate with corresponding zones of the binding to assure the maintenance and safe attachment of the boot on the ski, against bias exerted by the boot on the jaw of the binding, and to allow both for insertion of the boot into the binding and release of the boot from the binding when the force exerted on the boot exceeds a predetermined threshold.
These standardized retention and free or non-retention zones provided on the two ends of the boot, are constituted, for example, by a set thickness or height of the sole, a set width of the upper horizontal edge of the sole, a set height of the lower portion of the upper or the vamp which is positioned facing the binding, etc. These standardized retention zones are provided to allow for the use of boots of different types with a single type of safety binding or for the use of a given type of ski boot with different types of bindings.
Yet, it can be essential under certain circumstances to discriminate and distinguish boot types to provide for the dedicated use of a given type of ski boot with only one type of binding specially adapted for the boot. Such is the case, for example, if the boot is provided with an anti-skid sole made of rubber or similar material, so as to allow for walking. In this case, it becomes necessary to use only specialized bindings which comprise, for example, a moveable or pivotable plate which is interposed between the sole of the boot and the upper surface of the ski to minimize friction between the sole and the ski. If such a specialized binding is not utilized, the unwary skier may find that his foot is not released during a fall because of the additional frictional resistance exerted by the boot sole on the ski when release should normally occur. This may jam the boot and be very dangerous.
One can cite, for example, bindings of the type described in French Patent Applications Nos. 83 10989, 83 10819, and 83 19397 filed by Applicant, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. To avoid dangerous accidents, it becomes imperative to assure that when using a ski boot provided with an anti-skid sole, that it may be used with only a binding which is adapted specifically for this type of use such that the nature and actual form of the sole has no influence on the release of the boot. This might be done by using non-standardized boot zones which are capable of use with only specialized bindings.
However, while a non-standardized binding incapable of accepting standardized boots might well suit the desired function under such circumstances, this would, in effect, undesirably limit the use of the binding to only such specialized boots. It would be more desirable if the binding could be somewhat universal in nature, i.e., accept a plurality or even all types of boots, including specialized boots, provided that the boot comprises the standardized retention and free zones previously described.